


Stranded

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 9 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the beginning of an AU space story involving youtubers but ended up being dropped due to my lack of creativity. Which is why there's a lack of tags. But it fit the prompt so here we go.

The minutes, hours and days ticked by. He was drifting through space, trapped and slowly suffocating inside an escape pod. This, was not how he had hoped to die. Though, he supposed every ones preferred method was of old age in their sleep. Thinking about it this might not be too different. He'd probably just fall asleep and not wake up again. It's just **knowing** his impending death inched closer by every percentage of oxygen lost was anxiety inducing.

When his pod was first deployed he was in full panic mode. By the time he calmed down and thought rationality it was too late as the ship had already warped out of that system. Even so, he flipped on the distress signal. As time ticked by, he managed to keep calm by keeping an eye on the monitor on the interface in front of him. The screen told him the power percentage, oxygen percentage, whether the distress signal was active or not as well as a radar to inform him of any crafts with in his facility. He went through a range of emotions as he sat, and occasionally slept, in that pod. It went from boredom to stress, than irritation due to his wasted oxygen from his near panic attack, and anxiety to finally not being able to watch the oxygen percentage drop any longer resulting in him putting his pod in sleep mode; which basicly turned everything off except the distress signal and oxygen output.

How long had he been floating around in this vast space? He had no way of tracking the days. All he new was his body had given up telling him he was hungry and he felt the need to talk more naps. Was that simple due to boredom or... Hesitatingly, he turned on the monitor. There was only eight percent of oxygen left. “No...” Seven percent. “No no no.” Quickly, he started flipping switches and pushing buttons desperately trying to find a way to delay the inevitable. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a way to preserve his oxygen.

Blip. Blip. Blip. He was sitting scrunched up in his seat with his knees pulled up and forehead resting against them. Blip. Blip. At first he wasn't sure if he wanted to cling to what was probably false hope. Blip. But as the blip from the radar continued he lifted his head. From what he could tell there was something there. Behind his pod. He slid his legs down off of his seat as he watched the screen intently. It was moving closer. Was it a ship? Was he saved, he wondered as he glanced to the oxygen percentage. Three percent.

He watched, anxious, to see if they were going to be his saviors or condemners. He didn't have long to wait, however, since once they were yards away they stopped. Shortly after, he felt his pod lurch forward as something banged into him. Then there was a scraping sound. “Jesus Christ...” He twisted around in his seat. “Don't break my pod! I don't want to die any faster than I already am.” The scrapping stopped by the time he finished his statement. It didn't take him long to realize that he was being pulled towards the ship. Whether the intentions were good or not, he was being saved, and for that he was relieved.

All he could do now was wait. He'll know soon enough if they were friendly or not. As he gazed at the monitor, his leg bounced anxiously. He heard the hatch on the ship close and a moment later his pod thunked down on the floor of the ship as gravity was activated. Then there was nothing. He could only guess where in the ship he was. It's possible it was the cargo hold. After all it was one of the only things that made sense. All he could do now was sit and wait, since, unfortunately, his pod was old-fashioned and could only be opened from the outside.

 


End file.
